


In A Previous Life

by KatyObsesses



Series: Marvel Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Drabble, family dinner of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyObsesses/pseuds/KatyObsesses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you know,” Wanda began as she looked at Tommy and Billy, “When you two were born, the first time, you had these bright auburn curls.”</p>
<p>“I was ginger?” Tommy exclaimed, “Ginger?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Previous Life

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head after looking at this (http://marvel.wikia.com/William_Maximoff_(Earth-616)) and seeing that Billy and Tommy would have had bright ginger hair if they'd stayed with Wanda and hadn't had their souls, you know, reabsorbed by Mephisto and all that. So... drabble.

Billy always liked it when Wanda came over for dinner, unless of course she’d dragged along Magneto or Pietro. His mother off this reincarnation and Wanda got along well. Mrs Kaplan asking question after question about Magic, while Wanda quizzed her on what Billy was like as a child.

“He was such a quiet child. Hardly cried after the first few weeks.” Rebecca was saying as Billy shrunk with embarrassment, just knowing his mother was about to go on a rant about some sort of developmental psycho-babble. He prayed, wished, that she wasn’t about to talk about oedipus complexes or something similar.

“Did you know,” Wanda began as she looked at Tommy and Billy, “When you two were born, the first time, you had these bright auburn curls.

“I was ginger?” Tommy exclaimed, “ _Ginger?!_ ”

“When Bill was born, the second time I guess, he had a little patch of ginger hair. Confused the hell out of us at first, what with the fact that neither of us had any ginger in our DNA, but it changed to black about a week later.” Jeff Kaplan said matter-of-factly.

Wanda smiled.


End file.
